Radiación
by Vicky-chan owo
Summary: Año 2020. Una bomba nuclear que se supone estaba inactiva explotó. ¡Tendrás que sobrevivir al apocalipsis con tus extraños compañeros! -Cupos llenos-
1. Chapter 1

Abriste tus ojos y te encontraste con lo que más temías; Oscuridad. Te paraste, ignorando el dolor de tus heridas, y tomaste tu libreta, ahí tenías todos los datos de lo que había pasado en los últimos cincuenta días. Decidiste escribir un poco más, ya que aún no había terminado el día.

_Día 50. _

_Estado: Lastimada, pero nada de gran magnitud._

_La radiación está acabando, aunque sigue ahí afuera. Solo podemos tomar recursos de donde se nos sea autorizado. Ayer cedió Matt, aunque realmente no me importa, era un fanfarrón. ¡Qué manera de morir, atacado por una rata mutante! No fue un problema darle ese tiro en la cabeza. Nos salvé a todos nosotros. _

_Segunda parte: _

_Es la noche, las ratas quieren entrar, aunque la puerta de titanio las mantendrá fuera. Todos duermen, yo no puedo. Solo quedamos diez, el próximo podría ser cualquiera de nosotros. Intentaré dormir, aunque no estoy segura de conseguirlo. _

Apoyaste tu cabeza en la almohada y cerraste los ojos, recordando todo lo que había pasado. Una bomba radioactiva que se suponía que estaba inactiva, explotó. Convirtió a la gente en zombies, mutantes, animales, cualquier cosa, pero todos horribles. Comen carne. Carne humana. Están escapando, tú confías en que lo lograrán.

Te terminaste durmiendo, abrazando tu peluche. No había nadie más a quien abrazar, todos dormían, sin saber el peligro que se formaba afuera.

**Sí, lo sé, dirán "Qué carajo es esta mierda" y ni lo leerán :D Como sea, esto nació en una noche jugando Minecraft, lo crean o no xD**

**Bueno, al grano. Busco solo 4 Ocs. Si quiero, iré agregando más de a poco. **

**Este, si preguntan porqué lo hice con ese formato, no lo sé ._. Simplemente quería escribirlo. Los demás caps serán tipo fic, como siempre.**

**También se que dirán "Y 'Universidad Mafiosa'?" Bueno, la verdad es que no se qué escribir xD No me sale nada de la cabeza ;_;**

**Bueno! La información que necesito es esta:  
**

**-Nombre**

**-Apariencia**

**-Personalidad**

**-Pareja**

**-Curiosidades (Opcional)**

**Yo usaré el mismo Oc que para Universidad Mafiosa, es que no me da la cabeza para crear otro xD**

**Bueno, espero sus fichas!**


	2. Capítulo 1 (Real)

La primera en despertarse al día siguiente fue una chica albina, ojos turquesa y una hermosa cara. Se levantó de la cama y sacudió el hombro de una castaña de pelo corto. –Vi-chan… Vi-chan… Es hora de despertarse…- Soltó un bostezo y se volvió a acostar en su cama.

La otra se sentó en la cama, frotándose los ojos. -¡Levántense dormilonas! ¡Desayunamos en una hora!- Gritó, para que sus compañeras salgan de su cama. Tomó la mano de una oji-verde y la hizo salir de las sábanas. -¡Midori, despierta!-

-¡Bien, bien!- Respondió la aludida, algo enojada. La misma empujó a una pelinegra, la cual solo soltó un gruñido y se levantó.

-Elena, no te pongas de mal humor, no tenemos tiempo para eso.- Dijo una tercera castaña, aunque esta tenía el pelo largo y sus ojos eran de un color rojo.

Mientras las chicas peleaban por quién iría primero al baño, entre la habitación de los hombres pasaban otras cosas.

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Freak de los cuchillos! ¡Deja de acuchillarme mientras duermo!- El ojiverde tiró una de sus famosas dinamitas a un rubio, aunque este la cortó con facilidad.

-Ushishishi~ Plebeyo, ya quiero verte retorciéndote de dolor por algún mutante~- Dijo un rubio con una tiara.

Mientras ellos tenían su pelea 'matutina', dos pelinegros dormían como su no hubiera mañana. Uno de tez oscura, mientras que el otro era todo lo contrario, hasta podría decirse que era casi pálido.

-Estúpidos niños, no puedo creer que sean tan ruidosos.- Suspiró un hombre de extrañas patillas y un sombrero cubriendo una parte de su rostro. –Tú no eres así, ¿verdad Takeshi?-

-¡Claro que no! Yo no peleo por esas cosas, aunque se lo ve entretenido.- Soltó una pequeña risa otro pelinegro.

Un pelirojo que recién se había terminado de cambiar soltó un bostezo y los observó con diversión.

-¿Ocurre algo, Hiroshi?- Preguntó Yamamoto con una sonrisa.

-No, nada en absoluto.- Respondió con una pequeña risa.

Todos los gritos y charlas se detuvieron cuando entre todo el murmullo se escucharon dos cosas:

-Kamikorosu-

-Basuras-

Y ahí se armó la guerra de todos los días, a las que todos estaban acostumbrados, y uno de los pocos momentos donde todos podían ser felices en ese horrible mundo.

**¡Primer cap! Jejeje, espero que les haya gustado :D **

**¡Gracias a todos los que enviaron sus personajes! Aquí los pude presentar a todos, icluso a las parejas ^^**

**¡Los veo en el próximo cap!**


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de KHR pertenecen a Akira Amano, los Ocs a sus creadoras y la historia y trama es completamente mía. ¡No la comparto! Ok, sí, la compartiré si me la piden :3(?)**_

_**(Me estaba olvidando de hacer esta cosa xD)**_

Luego de su pelea de todos los días, todos estaban listos para cambiar de base. Habían pasado 51 días desde el accidente, por lo que ahora debían huir a un lugar más seguro.

-Bien, hay cuarenta y cinco mil de bases en el país. En la zona, tenemos solo cincuenta. No sabemos si será suficiente hasta que este infierno pase, pero tendremos que conformarnos con eso.-Leyó Elena, con un aire serio, como casi siempre. Habían conseguido un papel donde estaban todas las coordenadas y ubicaciones de las bases cercanas.

-¿Y eso esto nos alcanzará para el viaje?- Preguntó Hibari, señalando las pocas provisiones que quedaban. –Es prácticamente basura.-

-¡No se preocupen!- Gritó Midori con una sonrisa de superioridad. –¡Yo puedo cocinar cualquier tipo de carne, incluso la mutante!-

-Ah, eso es cierto- Dijo Victoria con una sonrisa. –Aún recuerdo el estofado de rata 'media zombie' que cocinaste hace tres días.-

-No estaba tan bueno, prefiero la carne de vaca.- Como siempre, Xanxus era un aguafiestas.

-Ushishi~ Pero, _boss_, las vacas están en otra zona, así que será difícil conseguirlas~- Dijo Bel con su típica sonrisa, paseando uno de sus cuchillos por sus dedos.

-¡Cállense! ¡No es tiempo de hablar de la estúpida comida!- Gritó Gokudera, molesto a más no poder. Ante ese grito, Midori se tapó los oídos, con un leve sonrojo.

-¿Oh? ¿Midori-chan, estas sonrojada?- Preguntó Yamamoto, algo sorprendido y curioso.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- Gritó la castaña, totalmente enfurecida.

-¡CÁLLENSE!- Gritó Sakura. -¡Tenemos que irnos de esta mugrosa base en dos horas! ¡Junten las jodidas camas, sus cosas y las provisiones, que nos vamos en dos horas!- Los apuró a todos, no soportaba que pavearan tanto.

Reborn había sido uno de los pocos en no meterse en la conversación, prefería observarlos desde lejos. En cambio Hiroshi, se había quedado dormido.

-Estúpida basura, despierta o te despertaré a balazos.- Dijo el de piel oscura, Xanxus obviamente. El menor abrió los ojos lentamente y un leve sonrojo adornó sus mejillas al notar a quien tenía en frente. -¿Qué haces? Busca tus cosas, nos vamos de la base en dos horas.-

-C-Claro…- Respondió el pelirrojo, avergonzado.

Mientras los hombres juntaban sus cosas en silencio, las mujeres eran todo lo contrario.

-Vi-chan, ¿sigues durmiendo con ese peluche?- Señaló Iluy al oso polar de felpa que estaba en el bolso de Victoria.

-Sí, ¿está mal?- Rió la castaña, la verdad no sabía qué tenía de malo.

-No, no está mal, pero ya tienes dieciséis años y no lo sueltas para nada.- Respondió Elena con una sonrisa algo divertida.

-Me lo dio mi madre… Además, es lo único que quedó de mi hogar…- Respondió con una triste sonrisa.

En ese momento, todas recordaron que Victoria era la única que había visto con sus propios ojos como la bomba había explotado. Ella vivía a seis cuadras de donde estalló, por lo que su casa quedó hecha añicos, su hermana menor estaba desaparecida, y sus padres se habían convertido en mutantes. Ella estaba sola. A diferencia de otros, que algunos familiares estaban en otras resistencias.

-Ah, es cierto…- Iluy se le acercó desde atrás y la abrazó. De repente, todas las chicas se estaban abrazando unas a otras, en un abrazo grupal.

-Todos sobreviviremos, no se preocupen.- Les aseguró Victoria con una sonrisa. Todas asintieron, hasta Sakura.

Aunque todas eran distintas, tanto en físico como en personalidad, nadie podía negar que un lazo de amistad las unía a todas fuertemente.

**¡Holaaaa! Aquí el segundo cap :D **

**Me parece que me gusta más esta historia que la otra xD Lamento si a veces me olvido de alguna Oc, se me hacen líos en la cabeza xD **

**Ah! Vieron? El primer cap que subí, al final era desde el punto de vista de Victoria :D**

_**¡Respuesta de reviews!**_

**-Ankoku No Ojou-sama: ¡Hola amor! :D Me alegra enormemente que te guste mi fic :3 Escucha, lamento que no hayas llegado a entrar uwu  
Aunque puedo hacer una cosa~! Puedo meter tu personaje cada tanto, como un 'extra' podría decirse. O sea, podrías ser una comerciante de recursos, de otra resistencia, pero aparecerías cada tanto. Ya que pienso hacer esto como si fuera una serie. Los personajes principales aparecen siempre, y hay algunos secundarios. ¿Te parece? :D**

**Por cierto, Hiroshi es un Oc, pero la chica quería que sea varón :3 –Cosa que me parece bien, no me molesta en lo absoluto xD-**

_**¡Por cada review, Xanxus consigue carne de vaca!**_

_**¡Ayúdenos a alimentar a Xanxus! c:**_


	4. Respuesta de reviews

_**¡Respuesta de reviews Cap 1 y 2!**_

**Probablemente pensaste que esto era un nuevo capítulo, pero no :D Solo responderé los reviews, ya que tenía ganas de escribir(?)**

**-Emina Megpoid-116: Kukuku~ ¡Qué alegría que te hayan gustado! La verdad me divierto mucho haciendo esto, más que con el otro fic :D ¡Todos a alimentar al boss con caldo de vaca!(?)**

**-Kizunairo: Es mío, no lo toques(?) Bueno, no, lo podemos compartir :3(?) Bueno, me pone feliz que lo hayas disfrutado ;D**

**-Dayana Farfalla: Jejeje, soy rápida porque me gusta escribir esto ^^ Es algo que me entretiene y me mantiene activa. ¡La hermandad ante todo! :D**

**-Anle Moto: Por supuesto que saliste, todas salimos en el primer cap :D Espero verte por aquí otra vez :3**

**¡Eso fue todo! **

**Una pregunta: ¿Qué quieren que pase en el próximo cap? Como todas sabemos, ellos escaparán de la base para ir a otra. Pero, ¿quieren que pase algo en especial? **

**Yo quiero muchos zombies :D ¿Y ustedes? ¡Aún no escribo nada, así que díganme! **

_**Cada review equivale un dólar para ayudar a que Gokudera aprenda modales :D **_

_**¡Todos por la buena educación de Gokudera!**_


	5. Capítulo 3

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de KHR pertenecen a Akira Amano, los Ocs a sus creadoras y la historia y trama es completamente mía. ¡No la comparto!**_

Todos habían guardado sus cosas, habían preparado las municiones y tomado todas sus armas. Estaban todos frente a la puerta, observándola.

-¿Y ahora cómo la abrimos? Se supone que cuando estas puertas se cierran, no se pueden volver a abrir.- Dijo Iluy, intentando pensar una manera de salir hacia el exterior.

-Esto es pan comido.- Dijo Gokudera con una expresión aburrida. Tomó varias de sus dinamitas y las lanzó con gracia hacia la puerta, haciendo que esta explote. –Supera eso, _principito_.-

De repente, las ratas de la noche anterior salieron disparadas hacia ellos.

Bel obviamente no podía quedarse atrás, por lo que utilizó cada uno de sus cuchillos para empalar a todas las ratas. En unos segundos, se notaban perfectamente los hilos cubiertos de sangre y partes de ratas. –Ushishi~ ¿Dijiste algo, plebeyo?-

Victoria suspiró y le acarició la cabeza a ambos. –Esto es serio, no quiero que tengamos ningún problema por culpa de sus peleas, ¿bien?- Ambos asintieron, no podían negar nada de lo que ella había dicho.

-¡Vaya!- Midori tomó cada pedazo de rata mutante de los hilos. –Chicos, con esto cenamos.- Soltó una risita macabra, haciendo que a la mayoría les recorriera un escalofrío.

-Sigo queriendo mi carne de vaca.- Xanxus se volvió a quejar por su querida carne.

-¿Y porqué no le cortamos la boca?- Preguntó Sakura con un aire molesto.

-¿Porqué no nos vamos de una vez?- Preguntó Reborn, a punto de matarlos a todos.

-Es verdad, no podemos perder tiempo.- Dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa decidida.

-¡Vamos!- Dijeron todas las chicas al mismo tiempo, comenzando a caminar.

Al salir, lo primero que vieron fue destrucción. Fuego, gas, ratas, animales mutantes. Aunque justo ahí hubo una ciudad, un pueblo, y en ese pueblo, gente. Toda la gente estaba muerta, eran mutantes o zombies, o estaban desaparecidos. Solo un pequeño porcentaje de la población había sobrevivido.

Había muchos lugares conocidos. La armería donde trabajaba Reborn, la escuela donde iban muchos de las chicas y chicos, el bar donde Xanxus iba a beber… Muchos negocios y lugares destruidos o quemados. Muchos lugares donde habían hermosos recuerdos de cuando todo estaba bien. Al verlos, ninguna lágrima fue derramada, ningún lamento fue escuchado, solo uno que otro suspiro de melancolía.

De nada servían los recuerdos, solo para deprimirse. Y lo único que no necesitaban era deprimirse. Siempre era lo mismo al salir afuera. Correr, disparar y encontrar algo para comer o defenderse. Nunca habían encontrado gente a salvo. Nunca.

Cuando salían al exterior, siempre tenían las mismas posiciones:  
Mujeres en el medio, hombres a los costados. Ellos siempre querían protegerlas. Ninguno de los hombres podía negar que sin ellas, ellos no estarían ahí.

Caminaron en silencio un buen rato hasta que escucharon un ruido proveniente de un arbusto. Todos prepararon sus armas, listos a lo que se avecinaba, aunque lo único que salió fue una chica pelirroja de ojos incandescentes, con una gran gabardina negra.

-¿Y ustedes?- Preguntó rudamente la misteriosa chica.

-¡Rosi-chan! ¡Rosi-chan, espérame!- Se escuchó detrás de la chica. Un rubio cargado de todo lo que uno se puede imaginar estaba persiguiendo a la chica. -¡Rosi-chan, no me dejes solo!-

-¡Te dije que no me llames así!- Gritó 'Rosi'.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, ¿de verdad eran humanos?

-Este…- Dijo Hiroshi, captando la atención del rubio y la pelirroja. -¿Podrían decirnos, quienes son?-

El rubio sonrió y asintió con la cabeza -¡Mi nombre es Dino Cavallone!- Se iba a acercar a hablarles, aunque segundos antes se tropezó con unos escombros. -¡Ouch!-

A todos les bajó una gotita en la sien, ¿cómo se podría haber tropezado con eso?

-¡Levántate imbécil!- La chica suspiró y miró al grupo frente a ella. –Soy Rosalie.- Dijo simplemente, no le agradaba encontrarse con tanta gente.

-Rosalie, ¿vienes de algún grupo?- Preguntó Iluy, ella tenía la esperanza de que haya alguien más.

La pelirroja pensó su respuesta, ¿debería decirle de Luther? –Éramos tres, ahora solo somos yo y el estúpido.- Dijo seriamente, no le gustaba hablar del tema.

-¿Y te has encontrado con alguien más?- Preguntó Sakura ariscamente.

-No.- Otra vez, seria.

-Ya veo…- Suspiró Midori.

-¿Tienes algún recurso que pueda servirnos?- Esta vez habló Elena, quien no había dicho nada en todo el día.

La pelirroja revisó en su bolsillo y le tiró una daga a Hiroshi, quien apenas pudo agarrarla.

-Bien- Dijo Victoria con una sonrisa. –Esperamos verte otra vez, Rosalie. ¡Suerte!- Al ver que la otra respondió con un simple gruñido, ella rió.

-¡Los veremos otro día!- Saludó el Cavallone.

Luego de su encuentro con ellos, caminaron alrededor de tres horas más, hasta que llegaron a lo que era un acuario.

-Aquí es- Dijo Elena, fijando su mirada en el mapa una vez más.

Entre Hibari y Xanxus abrieron la puerta, encontrándose con lo que menos querían: mutantes.

No parecían fuertes, aunque en ese mundo nunca se debía juzgar las apariencias.

Uno no tenía cara, solo una boca con dientes de lo que parecían ser de piraña. Tenía cinco largos tentáculos, de los cuales colgaba carne y muchos pedazos de vidrio, perfectos para perforar piel.

Otro ni tenía forma humana, solo se arrastraba por el suelo y comía pescado.

-Son asquerosos.- Dijo Iluy, sacando su escopeta.

-Ushishi~- Bel rió con su típica risa, sacando sus cuchillos.

El mutante sin rostro estiró rápidamente uno de sus brazos y lo lanzó contra ellos. No logró atrapar a ninguno, pero dañó drásticamente el ojo de Midori, casi sacándoselo. Un gran grito de dolor se escuchó en la habitación, mientras la castaña intentaba parar la hemorragia de alguna forma.

Gokudera, enfurecido sin estar demasiado seguro de porqué, lanzó más de diez dinamitas al monstruo, haciendo que de este salga sangre y tripas.

-¡No se queden parados como estúpidos, ayúdenla!- Gritó el mismo peliplateado.

Las chicas sacaron el equipo de emergencia y limpiaron la sangre. Al ver bien, ella tenía un corte sobre la ceja, bastante profundo.

Al ver el pánico de sus amigas, ella solo hizo una sonrisa débil y una pequeña risita. –Parece que ahora me será difícil cocinar, eh…- Odiaba que sus amigas estuvieran tristes, por lo que siempre hacía algún comentario tonto para alivianar la situación.

Xanxus mató de un solo tiro de su pistola al otro mutante que se arrastraba.

Los chicos y Elena fueron a revisar el lugar, mientras las demás estaban curando la herida de su querida castaña herida.

Por suerte no había más ratas ni mutantes, solo un pequeño gato, el cual estaba sano y sin rastro de radiación. Era una hembra negra, pequeña, de unos cinco meses. Victoria la adoptó y la llamó "", por el parecido a su antiguo gato, el cual murió con la bomba.

Instalaron los equipamientos, guardaron sus camas y ordenaron todo. En unas horas, eso ya era su hogar.

**¡Hola de nuevo! Sí, esta vez me salió algo largo xD Pero me gusta :3**

**¿Qué les parece?**

**¿Qué quieren que pase en el próximo capítulo?**

**¿Quién creen que es Luther? –La creadora del Oc no puede decir nada xD-**

**¡Ciao!**


	6. Capítulo 4

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de KHR pertenecen a Akira Amano, los Ocs a sus creadoras y la historia y trama es completamente mía. ¡No la comparto!**_

La primera noche en su nueva base había sido tranquila. Ninguna rata o animal los había molestado en su sueño. Todo era pacífico, por suerte para ellos.

El sol de todas las mañanas se levantaba. La primera en despertarse fue Midori.

-Iluy…- Movió el hombro de la albina. –Iluy, despierta…- Intentó que ella abriera sus ojos turquesa.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó Iluy, soltando un bostezo. –Apenas son las dos de la mañana…-

-Quiero mostrarte algo.- Dijo con una sonrisa, moviendo las cortinas y levantando las persianas.

Unos bellos rayos de sol se asomaban por el horizonte, haciendo que todas se despierten.

-Es el amanecer- Dijo Midori con una cálida sonrisa.

-¿No es lindo? Hace tiempo que no vemos uno de estos…- Dijo Victoria, frotándose los ojos.

-Es bello, eh.- Dijo Elena, sentada en su cama.

Todas estaban maravilladas. Hace tiempo que no vivían un amanecer tan cálido. Todos los días tenían que estar bien descansados, o sería un problema. Nunca había tiempo para estas cosas.

Al cabo de unos minutos, todas volvieron a dormir, aunque la mayoría con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

En la mañana, repitieron lo que todas las mañanas pasaba. Peleas, risas, comentarios, comida de mutante (comestible) volando por el techo; Cosas de todos los días.

-¡Vamos a explorar!- Gritó Sakura, autoritaria como de costumbre.

-¿Explorar qué?- Preguntó Elena, ya habían fijado el perímetro.

-Pues el almacén subterráneo, ¿qué más?- Respondió la de ojos rojos, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Ah, es cierto. Debajo de este piso hay un almacén donde tienen reservas de todo tipo.- Recordó Yamamoto, con un dedo en el labio.

-Pero no quiero dejar a Buika sola…- Dijo Victoria, preocupada por dejar al minino.

-Yo la cuido- Dijo Reborn, la verdad es que se había 'encariñado' con la gata.

-¡Vamos de una vez!- Dijo Gokudera, cansado de tanta charla.

Todas las chicas, Hiroshi, Gokudera, Bel y Yamamoto estaban bajando las escaleras para saber qué se encontraba bajo sus pies. Lo primero que vieron fue una puerta de acero, con una ventana de vidrio, aunque estaba tan alta que no se podía ver por ella.

Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con que era un congelador. Había varios mutantes congelados ahí, y obviamente, estaban muertos. Midori se quedó inspeccionando su carne con su único ojo sano.

-Esta carne sería perfecta para un banquete…- Susurró.

-¿En serio nos harás un banquete de zombie?- Preguntó Gokudera.

Ella se sonrojó levemente y asintió con la cabeza. –Sí…-

Mientras ellos conversaban, los demás estaban explorando todo el congelador.

-¡Ah! Aquí hay carne de vaca- Dijo Hiroshi con una sonrisa. –Ahora Xanxus estará feliz…-

-¡AHHHHH!- Se escucharon unos gritos desde otra parte del congelador. Iluy, Victoria, Elena, Sakura y Bel estaban ahí. Los demás fueron a buscarlas.

-¿¡Qué ocurre?!- Preguntó Gokudera, alarmado.

-Ushishi~ No se preocupen, plebeyos~ Ellas están bien~- Dijo Bel con su voz burlona.

-Pero escuchamos gritos…- Midori estaba preocupada, ¿qué había pasado?

-Ah, es solo que encontraron helado.- Dijo Sakura, algo molesta.

-¿Helado? ¿¡Helado?!- Midori corrió con las demás, encontrándose con una Victoria a punto de terminar un bote de helado, una Elena intentando pararla y una Iluy desmayada por comer tanto.

Takeshi miró a Sakura y sonrió levemente. -¿A ti no te gusta el helado?-

La castaña se sonrojó levemente y asintió con la cabeza. –Sí, pero no estoy tan desesperada como ellas.-

-Ushishi~ El helado es algo que ya casi no se consigue, es normal que se emocionen.-

Midori rápidamente se unió a ellas y comenzó a devorar un pote de helado. Quedaban como cien más, por lo que no había problema.

El helado era una de las pocas cosas que daban alegría en esos tiempos de miedo y dolor, ¿porqué no disfrutarlo?

**Aasdsd, lo se, este es más cortito D: **

**Pero me gusta -w- **

**Bien~ No tengo mucho que decir xD**

**Este, espero que les haya gustado :D**

_**¡Respuesta de reviews!**_

**-Emina Megpoid-166: Deja el azúcar niña, te hará mal D: **

**Sí, a mi también me dio lástima su ojito, pero la gente quería gore uwu(?) Y nope, Luther no es el que está detrás de esto -w-**

**Shesshomaru102: Gracias uwu Lo siento linda, Tsuna no aparecerá en este fic xD**

**Pinkus-Pyon: No habrá mucho gore xD No me gusta el género uwuU**

**-Ankoku No Ojou-sama: Pensaré lo del vehículo :3 Tal vez les facilite las cosas xD Y sí, Rosi es Lal :D(?) Si quieres te doy un poco de imaginación, pero poca(?)**

**Lamento que este fic no haya sido tan bueno, hoy no tuve mucho tiempo uwuU**

**¡Ciao!**


	7. Respuesta de reviews 2

_**¡Respuesta de reviews!**_

**Sí, pensaste que era mi capítulo de hoy, pero no :D**

**Es solo que hoy no tuve mucho tiempo, encima no se me ocurre nada ;_; Mi inspiración se ha ido uwu**

**-Dayana Farfalla: ¡Por supuesto! La verdad, no me gusta tanto el drama, por eso pongo momentos graciosos xD Me ayudan a pensar en cómo torturarlos después ^^(?)**

**-Emina Megpoid-166: No te preocupes, Midori sigue con su ojo, solo tiene un corte algo profundo sobre la ceja owoU Nada grave(?)  
¡Y nop! La radiación no se puede curar, querida D: No hay antídoto D: ¡Sigue intentando!**

**Ankoku No Ojou-sama: Todos queremos helado ;w; O al menos yo, acá en Argentina hace demasiado calor xD  
Jejeje, ¡pero ves! Por darte tanta imaginación ahora no puedo seguir el fic -3- ¡Devuélvemela!(?)**

**-Thania22: Lo siento linda, los cupos ya están llenos :c ¡Lo lamento mucho! ;w;**

**¡Bueno! Esos fueron todos los reviews que recibí. Poquitos(?)**

**Jajaja, no, estoy bien con que simplemente lo vean -w-**

**Ahora: Temas serios. No sé cómo seguir ;_; ¡Ayuda! **

**¿Qué quieren que pase en el próximo capítulo?**

**¿Creen que deba agregar más momentos tristes?**

**¿O más drama y sangre? :c**

**¡No lo se! Ayuda ;_; Prometo que mañana habrá un nuevo cap uwu**

_**¡Quien me ayude recibe un chibi Xanxus gratis, con comida incluida! :D**_


	8. Flashback Parte 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de KHR pertenecen a Akira Amano, los Ocs a sus creadoras y la historia y trama es completamente mía. ¡No la comparto!**_

_**Flashback: Parte 1**_

Era un día como otros, aburrido. Victoria se levantó con el pelo revuelto, hecho un desastre. Fue directamente a la cocina y saludó a su padre, su madre y su hermanita.

-Onee-chan, ¿hoy irás a la escuela?- Preguntó la inocente niña.

-Sí, no puedo llegar tarde.- Sonrió y acarició su cabeza, riendo un poco.

La mañana fue normal, como todas. Se vistió, desayunó, y salió de su casa.

-Ushishi~- Escuchó una risita detrás de ella. Obviamente, el rubio la estaba esperando en la reja de la casa.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntó la otra, con curiosidad.

-Se te ven las bragas~- Como siempre, el príncipe no le daba atención a nada.

-¿Huh? ¡¿Huh?!- Totalmente sonrojada y sorprendida, se acomodó la falda, eso la había tomado por sorpresa.

-Vamos de una vez~- El rubio de la tiara se le adelantó, yendo hacia la escuela.

-¡Buenos días!- Saludó Iluy a la castaña, interrumpiendo la explicación de la profesora Elena.

-Sería bueno que prestes atención- Suspiró la mayor.

-¿Otra vez desaprobó?- Preguntó Hibari.

-Así es- Suspiró Elena una vez más. –Ya no se qué hacer con ella, sus notas no mejoran-

-Qué herbívora más tonta.- Dijo Hibari, antes de desaparecer junto con Hibird.

En otro lado del patio, Gokudera 'peleaba' con Yamamoto.

-¡Freak del beisbol! ¡Deja de ser tan estúpido!- Gokudera intentaba patear al pelinegro, aunque Midori lo detenía, con un muy leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-No soy estúpido, solo digo mi opinión- Dijo Takeshi, con una sonrisa.

-¡Dejen de pelear, ambos!- Gritó Sakura, al borde de matarlos a ambos.

A diferencia de los demás, Hiroshi estaba sentado en una punta del patio. Una pelirroja de ojos escarlata se acercó a él.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó el chico, algo dormido.

-Una estudiante nueva. Me transfirieron hoy.- Contestó la chica.

-Ya veo.- Sonrió. -¿Y cómo te llamas?-

La chica era muy hermosa, buen cuerpo, aunque tenía un aire demasiado serio. Justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para hablar, alguien gritó el nombre del chico.

-¡Hiroshi! ¡Te buscan en la librería!- Gritó una chica, desde la otra punta del patio.

-Te llaman.- La chica se dio la vuelta y se fue por donde había venido, sin decir una sola palabra.

Hiroshi hizo como le indicó la chica y fue hacia la biblioteca.

El día fue normal, luego de tener sus clases, todos volvieron a casa. Mientras Victoria volvía a su hogar, se oyó una gran explosión, dejando a todo el mundo cegado por una gran luz. Cuando era posible ver, todo comenzó a llenarse de humo, cenizas, gritos de pánico y fuego.

Desesperada, la castaña corrió hacia su casa, con la esperanza de que su familia esté bien. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una escena desagradable: Dos cosas mutantes, sin forma, solo una boca y unas cuantas extremidades, estaban devorando a su gato.

Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que gritar e intentar huir hacia la cocina. Las criaturas, al escuchar el grito, se dirigieron al mismo lugar. Ella estaba corralada, tras ella estaba una pared y los monstruos se estaban acercando a ella lentamente. Miró a su derecha y vio lo que en ese momento creyó su salvación: Un cuchillo de carnicería. Lo tomó entre sus dos manos y cortó la cabeza de uno de ellos.

Se escuchó un ensordecedor grito, que hizo que ella se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. El otro mutante se acercó a ella para atacarla, aunque en un instinto, la castaña cortó en dos a la criatura.

Jadeante, con sudor recorriendo sus mejillas y una que otra lágrima saliendo, ella observó con cuidado a las criaturas en el piso. Eran sus padres. ¿Y su hermanita? Buscó en toda la casa, aunque no la encontró. Tragó saliva y decidió que era momento de ser fuerte. Tenía que sobrevivir.

Tomó algo de ropa, comida y algunas armas que sus padres tenían escondidas en la casa. Tomó el cuchillo que había utilizado antes y salió a la escuela, en busca de sobrevivientes. En su camino se encontró con varios mutantes, los cuales degolló sin piedad. Ellos ya no eran humanos, y ella estaba consciente de ello. Cuando logró llegar al patio, su uniforme estaba lleno de sangre, al igual que su cara.

Entró por la entrada principal, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido. Algo se lanzó sobre ella, cayendo sobre su espalda. Soltó un gritó e intento acuchillar a quien sea que se haya puesto sobre ella, aunque un grito la detuvo.

-¡Midori!-

De las penumbras de la habitación salió la albina de ojos turquesa, separando a ambas castañas. Todas estaban sorprendidas, las tres había sobrevivido. Todas tenían su uniforme manchado de sangre, y tenían un arma.

Al menos si estaba solo ellas, podrían sobrevivir.

**Bien chicas, ahora hice algo diferente: Un flashback.  
Gracias por la idea, Emina Megpoid-116 :D **

**Avisaré algo: haré TODAS las ideas que me mandaron, pero en los siguientes capítulos c: Como todas me parecieron maravillosas, prefiero hacer una por una que hacer solo una dejar las demás uwu Pero esta será, como lo dice el título, Flashback parte 1. Lo cual significa que habrá parte dos xD Se los agradezco mucho :3**

_**¡Dejen review para que la pobre Vi-chan tenga más imaginación para seguir con la historia!  
Los reviews la motivan c:**_


	9. Flashback Parte 2 (Final)

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de KHR pertenecen a Akira Amano, los Ocs a sus creadoras y la historia y trama es completamente mía. ¡No la comparto!**_

_**Flashback: Parte 2**_

Al verse, el primer impulso de las tres fue abrazarse. Nada volvería a ser como antes, pero ellas estaban seguras de que nada volvería a ser lo que fue. Todo había cambiado, pero al menos ellas estaban juntas.

-¿Qué fue lo que vieron?- Preguntó Midori, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Solo… Monstruos. Nada más, no vi a gente normal.- Respondió Iluy, soltando una que otra lágrima.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-Preguntó Victoria, frotándose los ojos.

-¡Chicas!- Un grito las sorprendió, ¿otro humano? Casi se mueren, era Hiroshi.

-¡Estás bien!- Gritó Midori, aliviada al ver que uno de sus amigos se encontraba a salvo.

-Sí que lo estoy…- Suspiró él. Su uniforme estaba ensangrentado, al igual que el de ellas. Tenía un trozo de madera lleno de sangre y una que otra vena.

-¿Los mataste con eso?- Preguntó Iluy, algo sorprendida. Hiroshi soltó una muy sutil risa y suspiró

-No tenía otra, me había quedado dormido en la biblioteca, me desperté por la explosión y rompí una de las patas de una silla.- Respondió, demasiado alegre para la situación.

-Tenemos que salir- Dijo Victoria, interrumpiendo a los tres en su conversación. Al ver la mirada de confusión de sus acompañantes, ella suspiró. –Si nos encuentran aquí, estaremos acorralados. Necesitamos mejores armas, y las conseguiremos en la armería donde trabaja Reborn.-

-¿Re-Reborn?- A Iluy le recorrió en escalofrío al pensar que Reborn podría ser un monstruo también.

-¿Y qué esperamos?- Dos voces habían pronunciado la misma oración. Hibari y Elena se encontraban detrás de ellos.

-¡Elena-sensei! ¡Hibari-san!- Los cuatro estaban a punto de desmayarse, ¿tantos habían sobrevivido?

-Solo vamos.- Pronunció Hibari, ignorando a los demás. Él fue el primero en salir, y el primero en ser atacado por un mutante. ÉL fácilmente esquivó el ataque y le golpeó con su tonfa en el cuello, dejándolo inmóvil.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, sabían que Hibari era fuerte, pero nunca hubieran imaginado qué tanto.

Salieron afuera y corrieron hacia la armería de Reborn, esperando no encontrarse con otro zombie (mutante, monstruo, zombie, es lo mismo). Lograron entrar, y se encontraron con un Reborn disparándole con una pistola a una criatura. ¡Estaba vivo!

-¿Oh?- La criatura murió luego de unos disparos más, haciendo que Reborn los mire con una sonrisa burlona. –Llegaron tarde, niños.- Iluy casi se desmaya, estaba realmente feliz de ver que la persona que quería se encontraba bien. –Los chicos se encuentran atrás.-

-¿Los chicos?- Preguntó Elena, ¿acaso había más gente viva? Victoria se adelantó a todos, abriendo la puerta del fondo, encontrándose con una grata sorpresa.

-¡Bel!- Se lanzó directamente a abrazarlo, ignorando a los demás. El rubio por supuesto se dejó abrazar.

Midori entró y se encontró con que Sakura, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Xanxus y Bel estaban ahí.

Al menos ahora todos irían juntos, ¿verdad?

**Lo se, lo se, cortito D: Pero me gusta :3 Así que se joden(?)**

**No, es que hoy tampoco tuve mucho tiempo xD **

**Lo siento uwu**

**Por cierto, el cap de mañana será normal, no flashback :3 (solo aviso xD)**

_**¡Respuesta de reviews!**_

**-Ankoku No Ojou-sama: No es gentileza linda, es solo que me gustaron todas las ideas y quiero hacerlas ya que son mejores que las mías xD Tus ideas fueron unas de las que más me gustaron :D **

**-Emina Megpoid-116: ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! :D Jejeje, todos los personajes son geniales xD La verdad, me encariñé con todos 8D Ya ni tengo que fijarme en las fichas para asegurarme de cómo es un Oc. Antes, en los primeros caps, tenía que hacerlo xD ¡No hagas lío en el ciber! D:**

**¡Eso es todo! **

_**¡Dejen review para que pueda seguir escribiendo! :D**_


	10. Capítulo 5

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de KHR pertenecen a Akira Amano, los Ocs a sus creadoras y la historia y trama es completamente mía. ¡No la comparto!**_

La mañana fue molesta. Extrañamente, nadie había podido dormir lo suficiente. Lo peor de todo, Xanxus estaba de mal humor (y no sabía que tenían carne de vaca). Disparaba a cualquiera que pase por al lado de él. Aunque nunca llegaba a dañar, ya que él solo lo hacía por amenazar.

Hoy le tocaba a Elena y Hibari hacer guardia afuera, en la superficie. Ambos subieron, abrieron las puertas traseras e hicieron guardia unas horas. Una que otra conversación casual, palabras sueltas, nada realmente serio. Elena siempre había querido acercarse al azabache, aunque nunca había podido. Aunque la situación en la que estaban era una completamente seria, ella estaba feliz de estar a solas con la persona que quería.

Hubo un silencio por un par de horas hasta que unos quejidos se escucharon de un montón de escombros.

-Por favor… Ayuda…- La voz se hacía cada vez más débil. Elena corrió a ver de quién era la femenina voz. Corrió los escombros de sobre su cuerpo y observó a la mujer de no más de veinte con ropa desgastada y manchada de sangre.

-¡Kyoya! ¡Ven aquí, hay una humana!- El menor se acercó a donde estaban ellas y tomó a la chica desmayada en brazos.

La llevaron a la base y le cambiaron de ropa, la dejaron recostada en una camilla de la enfermería y decidieron dejarla descansar. No era momento para presionarla.

Era el momento del almuerzo, y todos quedaron gratamente sorprendidos al ver que Midori había cocinado carne de vaca. Hasta a Xanxus se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa. Aunque por supuesto, solo duró unos segundos, aunque suficiente para que Hiroshi lo haya notado. Las mejillas del chico se tiñeron de un carmín, realmente maravillado. Intentó ignorar su reciente estado para continuar comiendo, aunque la imagen de su sonrisa no se iba de su mente.

Todos terminaron su comida sin dejar ni una sola miga, lo habían disfrutado demasiado. Estaban levantando la mesa, cuando escucharon la voz de la mujer, más bien, el grito de la mujer que habían rescatado.

Las primeras en llegar a la habitación fueron Iluy y Sakura. Se encontraron con la mujer rubia abrazándose a sí misma, llorando y soltando uno que otro grito.

-¡Cálmese por favor!- Pedía la de ojos turquesa, preocupada por la persona que parecía estar convulsionando.

-¡Cállese de una vez!- A diferencia de la albina, la castaña era mucho más arisca en cuanto a estas cosas.

Hibari y Elena fueron los siguientes en llegar, jadeando por andar corriendo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó el azabache, cansado de los gritos de la fémina.

-No deja de gritar ni llorar- Respondió Iluy, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Poco a poco fueron llegando todos, sin tener real idea de lo que le pasaba a la mujer. La rubia no se calmaba, gritaba, lloraba, y no dejaba de abrazarse.

Nadie sabía que ella terminaría sin forma humana.

**¡Muajajajaja! Aquí el cap :D Gracias Ankoku No Ojou-sama por la idea, aunque sigue en el siguiente cap ^^U**

**Este también es cortito y salieron pocos personajes, lo se uwu Perdón uwu**

**Me alegra tanto que me apoyen :3 Aunque por favor, envíen más reviews ;w; Se que no muchos leen mi historia, pero me deprime ver solo dos reviews cuando posteé el cap anterior ayer uwu **

**Es… feo uwu Lamento molestarlas uwu**

_**¡Respuesta de reviews!  
**_

**-Emina Megpoid-116: Cuidado con la tele niña xD Que no te echen del ciber por mi culpa ;w; Y nop, Luther no es eso xD Ay niña, ni siquiera te acercas xD Espero que hayas disfrutado este cap también :3**

**-Destraik: Estoy intentando ponerle todo el gore que puedo xD Es solo que no soy buena con el género uwuU**

**¡Eso es todo! Los veo mañana :3**


	11. Capítulo 6

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de KHR pertenecen a Akira Amano, los Ocs a sus creadoras y la historia y trama es completamente mía. ¡No la comparto!**_

Bien, esto ya era demasiado. La mujer había estado en ese estado por media hora, y nadie estaba seguro de qué hacer. Hiroshi miró el reloj y suspiró, ya eran las doce de la noche.

En ese mismo instante, la chica calló, dejando un gran silencio en la habitación. La mayoría estaban sorprendidos, aunque a otros ya les daba igual lo que pasara con la chica. La desconocida rubia alzó la mirada y en seguida se alarmaron al ver una cosa: La mujer ya no tenía ojos, y la sangre escurría por sus mejillas.

-¿Se los quitó… ella misma?- Preguntó Victoria, con una voz quebrada. Estaba asustada, no había visto algo así nunca, al igual que la mayoría.

-Parece…- Respondió Reborn, hasta él estaba sorprendido.

Ningún lamento de la chica fue escuchado, nada de gritos ni sollozos. Poco a poco, su cabello fue cayendo pelo por pelo, quedando casi calva. De su boca salió sangre a chorros, junto con una que otra vena o arteria. De sus manos comenzaron a salir espinas completamente afiladas, listas para atacar.

Bien, ahora todos sabían lo que le estaba pasando a la chica, se estaba transformando. Algunos salieron a buscar sus armas, aunque otros se quedaron, querían ver como cambiaba su forma.

Cuando los demás volvieron, la chica (que ahora era un mutante) se estaba levantando de la cama, emitiendo un ensordecedor sonido.

Hiroshi se adelantó a todos y comenzó a disparar con su pistola, dando en los puntos vitales de la criatura. Eso había sido suficiente para que caiga al suelo, para que luego Xanxus diera el golpe de gracia: Un balazo en la cabeza.

Victoria soltó un largo suspiró antes de que alguien dijera algo. –Me parece que tenemos que fijarnos el nivel de radiación de una persona antes de traerla, ¿no creen?-

Iluy y Sakura asintieron con la cabeza, mientras que Bel reía con su típica risa.

Al menos todos estaban a salvo.

Por ahora.

**Lamento el atraso ;A;A;A;A;A; Estuve algo ocupada y distraída estos días uwu**

**Aunque estoy tan feliz, ¡recibí muchos reviews! Me hacen feliz, chicas ;w;**

**Lamento que este cap también sea corto uwu **

_**¡Respuesta de reviews!**_

**-Ittoki-kun: Jajaja, me alegra que sigas mi historia :'D ¡No puedo creer que olvidé la frase típica de Hibari! Algún día la pondré xD(?)**

**-Emina Megpoid-116: No, no es un robot xD  
Si te parece buena idea, deberías felicitar a Ankoku No Ojou-sama, que ella fue la que creó esto :3 Jejeje, espero que estés contenta con la mínima cantidad de gore que le pongo a mi fic xD**

**-Ankoku No Ojou-sama: No te alarmes! En el anime también sonríe, pero es una sonrisa de superioridad(?) Además, solo quería hacer sonrojar a Hiroshi y no se me ocurría nada más xD  
En realidad, sobre las edades, son bastante distintas~ Son todos unos pedófilos!(?) xD No lo sé, solo quería poner a Rose en el cap :D Es que me daba lástima, la pobrecita no aparecía más ;w; Espero no haberte decepcionado con lo tarde que lo puse uwuU**

**-Shesshomaru102: Jejeje, lamento que haya sido poco lo que Hiroshi apareció xD Pero gracias por dejar review ;w;**

**-Anle Moto: Gracias por seguir mi horrible historia ;w; ¡Me haces tan feliz!**

_**¡Si dejan review, un mutante muere para ser cocinado por Midori! :D**_


	12. Lo lamento mucho

**-Suspira- Escuchen chicas~ Como veo que hay descontento con lo que duran los fics, quiero preguntar algo:  
¿Prefieren que suba uno por semana, el cual sea mucho más largo, o prefieren que suba uno por día, pero cortito?**

**Ni siquiera a mi me gusta escribirlos tan cortos D: Así que ustedes eligen.**

**Lo lamento, no tengo capítulo todavía -suspira- En dos semanas tengo mi examen de Mates y estoy estudiando mucho.**

**¡Necesito su opinión! Pregunten lo que necesiten c:**

**Hoy intentaré subir otro cap, aunque no estoy segura D:**

**Um, por favor dejen review ;_;**


End file.
